Exit Wounds
by XLightShadowX
Summary: Dark themes. "Do you need to know? Can't you just see that I'm never going to leave because you act like a spoilt child."


"Gil!. GIL!" Cal yelled. "Why do you alway walk away? Your angry arn't ya." Cal walked down the hall towards her retreating back, he just wanted a rise out of her something that told him she had her limits too, that she wasn't part of some super human species.

Gillan turned on her heel then stopped and stared at Cal just to show him her face. "Read me, Cal. Do you see any anger on my face." Her face showed little signs of anything, neutral a mask that she had years to perfect. Nope not a mask he just couldn't see anything beyond her graceful smile and her relaxed features.

"I don't see anything love." Cal stepped towards her his eyes gazing over her features nothing, nada.

"Cal as much as you like to think you can get a rise from me, your trying it on the wrong person because with me your just a little fish in a big pond." Gillian smirked. "So by all means carry on being a a... well whatever your being at the moment because I can assure you that you will be the first to give up."

With that said, Gillian turned back around and walked straight out of the lightman group to go home for a bit of R&R. Cal walked to his office on the way ducking into the lab, no-one was there they all must have gone already, coming out of the lab he carried on his journey to his office.

Once sat on his chair, feet up, leaning back to the point of being in a lying position. He pondered what Gillian had said and he had to admit that when he was with her he is a small fish in a big pond, just because he couldn't read her even if wanted to and he so despratly wants to. That is what is so god damned frustrating!

What has happened to her for her to have such a high tolerance well there was Alec, but it had to run deeper then that. Childhood maybe, he could just imagine a little Gillian running along the sand next to the ocean with the californian sun beating down on her already tanned skin. Whn he thought about it thats all he really knew about her childhood, that she lived near a beach in california, and that she has never had sun burn not even as a kid he chuckled at that and thought back to when she told him.

* * *

_Cal walked carefully down the hallway to his office when Gillian came and slapped him on the back, well it was more of a pat, but to Cal it felt like someone just spilt a steaming hot mug of tea down his shoulders._

_"Ow! Watch what your doin' there love jesus!" Cal moved away from the hand she kept on his back. He had a pained expression for a second before he covered it up. Gillian however saw enough of it._

_"Whats up Cal?" She asked the picture of concerned._

_"Fell asleep in the bloody sun didn't I, now even having this shirt on his hurting me." He looked over at her as they carried on towards his office. Gillian still looked a little puzzled. "Sun burnt love." He smirked when she realized._

_"Never had it myself." She said as she sat on his couch. He looked at her shocked, then took a seat next to her verrrry carefullly. He grimaced for a minute._

_"Your Kiddin' right."_

_"Nope, always tanned thankfully really if that it what it does to you, plus I always used to be on the beach near my house." She had a wistful look on her face as if thinking she was back there playing in the waves or having parties on the beach. _

_"Well arn't you lucky." She just shrugged at him. Then Hot up and walked towards the door and turned at his voice. "Might need some help putting on the after sun later if your intrested." She grinned at him then turned and walked out._

_

* * *

_

She never did put on the after sun much to his dismay. She could be so cute at times and she is nothing but nice to him most of the time so why oh why did he have to be such a twat around her? Beacuse she was so nice? Ah fuck knows and all Cal knows is that he is going to be the first to give in because he always caves in around Gillian. But now he has thought about how little he knows about Gilian, he can't get it out of his mind.

Jumping up and out of his chair he grabs his keys and jacket then he is out of the door and heading to The Lighman Group entrace, as he runs up to the door BAM! He smacks straight into it and lands on his arse, forgetting that he asked Gil to lock it on her way out earlier. Shaking his head back and forth he struggle back onto his feet and searches for his keys.

Once outside he rolls his shoulders and lockes the door again. Rubbing his elbow as he walks to the door thinking that it is going to bruise.

Sitting outside Gil's house he thinks about what to say to her. Getting out of his car he slams the door and locks it. Walking up her impecable pathway, she must have a gardener, he reaches her door and knocks twice. Gillian opens the door within moments of him knocking. She just stands there staring at him asking him with her eyes why he is there. Cal looks at what shes wearing a tight pink tank top and equally tight black skinny jeans. He swallows.

"I give up." Simple and straight to the point. She moves to open the door wider to let him in.

"It was only a matter of time." She chuckled. He joined her. Once in the house he went straight ove to the couch and made himself comfy. Gillian closed her door then went into the living room and sat next to him on the couch legs curled up and facing him. Cal stared at the blank t.v infront of him contemplating something. She was about to ask what was wrong when he interupted her.

"I'm sorry Gil." He sat up straighter and looked at her face. What he could see was that he was fogiven before he even apologised. "For everything that I have done. I'm sorry."

"Your forgiven." She looked straight into his eyes.

"I know." He looked a little saddened to think that she has already forgiven him even before he said that he was sorry. Gillian carefully looked at his face eyes glancing over his cheek bones, forehead all the way down to his chin the to his lips and back up to his eyes. She read the queston of his face.

"I'm not going to leave Cal." He reached for her hand that was on the back of the couch and held it. His thumb caressing her knuckles.

"What have I done to deserve someone like you?" Gillian smiled and tilted her head. "Who did this to you Gil?" She knew exactly what he was referring to and she looked over his shoulder of into space. She seemed to be caught in a web of memories. Her eyelids would flutter, she swallowed hard her hand that was resting on her thigh clenched into a fist knuckles white. So she was human... She spoke her voice gravelly.

"Do you need to know? Can't you just see that I'm never going to leave because you act like a spoilt child." The end of her sentance held a little sharpness to it. He carried on looking at her his eyes had an air of determination in them. "You wanna know? Okay then here you go. My parents. Isn't that where all our fucked up lives start from the people who are supposed to protect us from the evils of the world?" He gripped her hand telling her that she could carry on, she kept staring over his shoulder.

"My Mother was a drug addict and my Father is a alcoholic , I learnt from an early age that you can't fight fire with fire you have to use water to wash away everything that they say wipe it all away." She paused thinking back. Cal sat quietly waiting for her to go on. "We used to have this bucket in the garden I filled it to the top with water and carried it into the house to where my dad had passed out on the floor, I chucked the whole bucket over him, I ended up in the ER with a fractured wrist." She smiled sadly. Cal could she the tears in her eyes one fell over the edge and he bought his hand up faster then hers gently he wiped it away.

"How old where you?" Simple enough question.

"Six, a year later my Mother died of an accidental overdose of heroin. I found her in their bedroom a cloth tied around her bicep a needle sticking out of her arm, you know what I felt? Relief. I felt relieved that I wouldn't be her ash tray anymore wouldn't need to feel the burn as she stubbed her fag out on my back, relieved that her dealers wouldn't come over and kick the crap out of her and I because she hadn't paid them on time. Isn't that bad to feel relief when your Mother dies?" Gillian took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. She dared a glance at Cal his nose flared and his grip on her hand tighted.

"I'm so sor..." Gillian interupted him quickly.

"Don't Cal, don't say your sorry for me." He pulled her into a hug and a sob escaped her, he rubbed her back and held her tighter he shifted so that she was on his lap.

"Gillian you are the happiest most bravest and not to mention bloody gorgouse person that I know and I thank you for trusting me enough to let me in." He whispered in her ear while being cheek to cheek. She pulled back a little to look in his eyes.

"When I told Alec he looked a bit disgusted and our relationship changed a lot. He told me he was on coke, and going to get help I believed him I wanted it to be true, I thought I loved him Cal, when we got married he snorted coke before the ceremony I was so angry but I thought he would change then a year later I met someone and they changed my whole life. I thought I was in love with Alec but unti then I didn't know what love was. This person had my stomach churning my heart beating double time and my palms sweating, something I never felt with Alec." Gillian kept looking at him. "I was in love with someone else and it happened so fast."

"Well Alec was a wanker and unworthy of you." As much as it killed him inside to here that she was inlove with someone else he loved the way her eyes lit up and the mention of this stranger, he would die for this woman, step straight infront of a bullet just because he loved her so bloody much it made his heart phyically ache. He felt that way since first meeting her at the pentagon, but he had to know who the mystery man was. "Who is this lucky man then? Do you still see him?" He had to make it light after everything that has just been said.

"Everyday." She looked into his eyes and saw as realization passed over his face with a hint of disbelief. His jaw dropped open.

"Oh." With that she moved forward and kissed his warm lips. Passion, lust, love eveything that they felt and every usaid word to one another when into there kiss as touges fought for dominace, Cal pulled back to catch his breath his chest heaving up and down there was a thought in the back of his head that told him she had took his breath away quite literally.

"Wow, I knew it would be good but that was something else." Gillian kissed his chin the his cheeks his forehead then nose. "I love you."

"I love you so bloody much." He lunged forward taking her into a passion filled kiss. "I...Love...you." He said inbetween kisses. As he pulled back again he could see the love shining from her beautiful blues. "Beautiful." He said when something struck him from ealier. "Do you have any aftersun?"

* * *

Finito! Thanks for everyone who read. An even bigger thank you if you review.

Epiloge:

ATTHS !HEHE! xD


End file.
